Brazzbluers 3 Expansion Edition
by Hijinks Omega
Summary: Ren expands his dong as Ozpin desires to see Yang licking Blake's cowbell.


"_YOU RAAAAAAAAAAISING STOOOOOOOOOOOORM FOR WHAT I CAN BE." –Geese Howard_

* * *

First, there was nothing.

**But then, there was Ruby.**

**Ruby, the almighty God, created the worlds that existed outside of Remnant! Where she thought of life, life was brought to. She created the many worlds of the universe by her fingertips, weaving beautiful lines of life and creation.**

**But Ruby was no loving God! She demanded a price from each world, but when none answered her, she made up her mind to destroy everything. She will receive recognition!**

* * *

"…Ruby? What're you doing?"

Yang raised an eyebrow as Ruby tapped her scroll repeatedly, a smile on the red scythe-wielder's once idle expression.

"I'm playing Sim City!"

At the mention of a city simulation game, the blonde woman's lilac eyes widened.

"Whoa," she muttered. "Since when did you get an interest in building cities?"

At her sister's question, Ruby put up a thoughtful look as she used a hand to support her chin. The young leader of RWBY had taken a liking to lying down on her bed. Yang, however, found the addition of Ruby playing games on her bed a bit concerning. While the dark-haired girl remained peppy as usual, the golden brawler worried for what could happen if her sister continued to play games for prolonged periods of time.

"Well, I guess a day ago!"

The blonde nodded, a cheeky smile forming as soon as Ruby looked up to her with her gray eyes.

"That's cool!" Yang said, hiding her small concerns as she went over to her sister. "So what did you m-"

Before she even finished, however, the scroll in Ruby's hand suddenly blew up, propelling the unfortunate girl towards the other side of the dormitory. A crack formed on the wall behind her, Ruby fell on Weiss's bed.

"What the…?! RUBY!"

But at last, it was another time for absolute chaos, for Ruby suddenly jerked her head up with a familiar look.

Yang felt her eyes twitch as she muttered "Oh God" at the sight of the girl taking out her scythe.

"TERUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Shielding her ears from Ruby's insanely loud scream, the blonde student barely opened her mouth to speak out to her sister,

"Ruby! Get ahold of yourse-"

But then Ruby jumped and ran up to Yang within a mere second, her scythe fully prepared. Taken by surprise, Yang desperately attempted to dodge an incoming attack, only to get caught by Crescent Rose.

"INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE- INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-INFE-_**INFERNOOO DIVIDERRRRRRRRRRRR!**_"

**76 X HIT COMBO**

Yang flew towards the ceiling, her head blasting through the solid surface. With her head smashed into the ceiling, the rest of her body stuck out like a sore thumb, twitching erratically due to the sheer pain she felt from the attack.

That also meant that her strength multiplied, however.

Sending her fists against the ceiling, Yang pulled her head out like a Pokemon popping out of grass as she roared,

"_**RUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_"

But alas, Ruby had vanished from the dormitory. For she had begun to fight Jaune Arc outside of Beacon's main building, sending thousands of Inferno Dividers and Gauntlet Hades because she wanted Jaune to "JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-DIE-ALREADY" like the obsessive stalker he was.

"Norway," Lie Ren muttered as he stared at the spectacle before him. "Notto disu shitto agen. Are we seriously watching these guys fight _**again?**_"

"…Yes, apparently," Pyrrha nodded before turning to Ren. "You're not going to turn into Terumi again, are you?"

"…"

Ren remained still for a few seconds before suddenly ascending to the skies, screaming maniacally,

"_**WELL MAYBE I AM NOWWWWWWWWWWW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**_"

As Lie Terumi joined Ruby Bloodrose and Jin Arc in a game of war, a jet fell and crashed into Beacon before the entire building blew up, revealing a gigantic Alter that stood where the building once was. Though the remaining members of RWBY and JNPR did not know how the heck they ended up standing outside of where they once were, they were glad not to be in the destruction of the building.

"_**THIS WHOLE WORLD IS FILLED WITH LIES- LIES, AND LIES!**_" Lie Terumi screeched, though he was too quiet for the people below him to hear his epicness. Instead, he sounded like an extraordinary douche.

"_**NGEUIAJKHSNFDKIJRGN- AMATERATSU!**_"

With Terumi further expanding his dong, the Altar grew taller. The rectangular… thing… then shot out a girl out of nowhere, causing the projectile to collide harshly against Weiss Schnee.

As the white-haired heiress felt pain engulf her body, the girl who got shot out of the Altar stood with a stoic expression. She looked like-

"…Penny," Blake whispered incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, m'lady," Lie Terumi said as he tipped a fedora, "that ain't a penny. _**IT'S A NICKEL.**_"

Blake died because the truth was too shocking for her.

Pyrrha also died because Neo tasted good.

Nora blinked at Yang, who gave the orange-haired girl a worried look.

"You're not... going to imitate anything, right, Nora?" The blonde brawler asked, a fearful look on her face.

Booping Yang's nose, Nora smiled brightly.

Before she suddenly blew up, revealing her true form.

"**M'LADY,**" a second Terumi said as he tipped his fedora.

Yang died because of Bumblebee shippers shipping her to Heaven.

* * *

Ozpin woke up.

"…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

With a devious smile, he continued writing his fanfiction. He spoke out loud as he wrote,

"And…then…Yang…licked…Blake's…cowbell…"


End file.
